Love, Lust, and Level E
by midnight-fanfic-writer-29
Summary: Zero is lusting for Yuki's blood more and more each day. Is it love? Or is Zero falling tho the dreaded Level E... Read and find out! ZeroXYuki First Person told by Zero.
1. Zero's dream

Hey People! midnight-fanfic-writer-29 here, but you can call me Eve. Ok, so this is my first attempted Anime/Manga fanfic! It is a YukiXZero fic! Hope you like it. Rember, Read and Review! -Eve-

* * *

I was walking down the hallway of the Sun Dorm. Just another normal day, but then Yuki, walked up to me, I felt strange inside, a tingling sensation I had never felt

before. She was standing a mere 10 inches away from me, and I could smell the sweet scent of perfume she had put on that day, but there was something else.

Aside from the fact that I was standing there silent like a frozen statue, I could smell the blood running through her veins, I could feel her heartbeat against mine. I

suddenly wanted to touch her, to feel the soft skin of her face against the palm of my hand. In a complete daze I reached out and touched her face, her skin was like

velvet against mine. She gave me a strange look, "Are you ok, Zero?" she asked. Was I ok? I didn't know. "Uhhh," I replied, quickly taking my hand off her face. "Zero

you don't seem well; do you need to drink my blood?" she asked. Blood. Oh, My, God. I'd just realized it; it was her blood I wanted, her sweet, red blood. I lusted for

it. I wanted it to touch my lips, and trickle down my throat; but I wouldn't, I just couldn't, it would hurt her too much. I couldn't stand to see her in pain again; But I

would go crazy it I didn't have her blood **right now**.

"No, I… I can't," I said to her. "Zero, please, drink my blood. You need to, you'll feel better." she said. She was

absolutely right I _needed_ her blood, and she was offering it to me. "Ok," I replied, "I will drink you're blood, but we need to go somewhere where no one can see us."

"Right," she said "Umm, how about my bathroom, I can lock the door, and no one will think that we're in there" she said.

"Uhh ok, sure." I replied.

When we walked into the bathroom, she locked the door and took off her jacket. Then she took my hand and led me into the shower.

"If any of my blood spills we can wash it away," she explained. She proceeded to unbutton her shirt, exposing her neck.

"Ok," she said. I walked closer to her until I could feel her breathing I leaned

in closer, pushing her up against the wall. She was shivering. I bent down and licked her neck to soften it and then a gently as I could I sank my teeth into the bare

flesh of her neck. At once blood came trickling out into my mouth; I carefully drank the sweet blood from her warm body. Then unexpectedly she leaned in closer to me

"Zero," she said in a slight whisper "I love you." In complete shock I lifted my head, my mouth stained with blood. Was this really true did Yuki Cross love _me_?

"Do you love me?" she asked smiling; but before I said_YES, I do love you Yuki. _I sat up in bed. Oh my God.

At that moment I realized I _loved _Yuki Cross, but did she really love me? And why did I lust for her blood? Was I falling at last to level E...?

To Be Continued

* * *

So, How did you like it? Come on tell me ... you know you want to! Please review and be on the look out for chapter 2! (coming soon) -Eve-


	2. Unwanted Confessions

Hey people of earth, Eve here well it took forever but here it is, Chapter 2- Unwanted Confessions. If you havent read the reviews READ THEM, there is an important message about Chapter 3 in a message I put up. But read chapter 2 first: The beans are spilled when Aido gives out a little more info. than necessary... Read and find out! Oh my Gosh! i totally forgot to put my disclaimer in the first chapter well here it goes Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, All I own is this story. Thats right! It's copyrighted people, so is every other story on fanfiction so don't go around stealing other people's ideas. ok that was a very long begining note, well hope you like Chapter 2 R&R! -Eve-

* * *

The sunlight streamed into my room through the window. Oh God why did I have to get up this early… better yet why did I have to get up at all, ugg. Oh well even if I

didn't have to get up Yuki would still be concerned about me. I had to tell her about the dream that I had last night; except maybe the part about her saying "I love

you."

When I got outside there was Yuki, standing right outside the boy's dormitory. "Good morning Zero," she said with a sweet voice. I couldn't help but smile, she was

so beautiful. I couldn't forget I had to tell her about my dream. "Yuki," I started off "I had a really weird dream last night."

"Oh," she replied looking interested "what was it about?"

"Well," I continued "I had a dream that I lusted for your blood and I went crazy for it, you offered it to me, and I drank it. It tasted like nothing I've ever tasted before.

But then when I stopped drinking your blood you told me…" oh no, I couldn't tell her this part, she would think I was some kind of desperate freak; she probably

doesn't like me anyway. "What did I say?" she asked.

"Oh um nothing, I was thinking of something else," I improvised. "Yuki," I asked her, "do you think that dream is trying to tell me something, that I am falling to level

E?"

"I don't know Zero, I hope not," she replied, "I really… never mind" she said awkwardly. Just then without warning Aido came up from behind us. "Hello love birds!" he

said. "Oh my God! What the hell Aido why are you here!? You know you can't be out here without a parasol, you'll burn up. And why the hell are you awake at this

hour? You must be exhausted." I whispered harshly to him.

"Well we vampires do enjoy coffee," he whispered to us, leaning in.

"Hey, we are not love birds," said Yuki slightly blushing.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that now," said Aido "Zero is always staring at you, especially when…" Just then I grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt and pulled him

toward me

"Heh heh, Aido why don't I just take you back to your dorm and we can talk about this there," I told him under my breath. "Let's go." I then said dragging him toward

the moon dorm.

It was over; Yuki knew I liked her, a lot. But hopefully she liked me back… hopefully.

* * *

Ok so how did you like it? Come on tell me... you know you want to! lol does this end comment sound familliar. I can't put my finger on it... Oh well! Please review. Until the next chapter, -Eve-


End file.
